Animal Instinc
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Hay algo más allá de la comprensión que logra unir a dos personas completamente ajenas a sus primeros sentimientos. Ese instinto puede incluso llegar más lejos luego de que esos individuos decidieran complementarse, trayendo al mundo el fruto de su relación...después de todo, ambos son animales en su interior. ONE-SHOT


**_Muy buenos días, tardes y noches a todos ustedes!_**

**_Como se dieron cuenta, les traigo otra historia unitaria de nuestro querido arácnido._**

**_En fin, para no retrasar más la lectura solo debo aclarar que ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a Marvel._**

* * *

**_ANIMAL INSTINC_**

Ver su reflejo ondulante en el agua era lo último que Jessica Drew deseaba en la actualidad tras sentir una abrumadora acidez subir por el esófago y acumularse en la boca. Sus dos manos se aferraban con fuerzas impresionantes a la blanca losa luego de verse obligada a caer de rodillas mientras una presencia detrás de ella intentaba hasta lo imposible para amainar su tortura con el sencillo hecho de sostenerle el azabache cabello largo y decirle cariñosas palabras.

El ruido de alguien queriendo vomitar no se hizo esperar, generando un sonoro eco en el pequeño baño del inhóspito departamento perteneciente a la heroína, siendo este su actual domicilio y base luego de su renuncia a los Avengers. Entre los actos reflejos, que padecía la garganta de Spiderwoman, decenas de insultos hacia la persona que le hacía compañía se podían entender claramente, pero aun así aquella persona hacía oídos sordos y proseguía en sus intentos de relajarla.

-Bastardo…malnacido…estúpido…imbécil…idiota…hijo de…- hablaba la fémina de ojos verdes entrecortadamente, tentada a regurgitar el almuerzo y quizás también el desayuno.

-Ya, ya…no te contengas, Jess- mostrando paciencia, una barítona voz masculina comunicó.

-Te…odio…tanto…- nuevamente habló la mujer de raíces británicas, sintiendo cada vez más náuseas.

-No lo creo, sé que me amas- sin sentirse afectado por lo dicho con anterioridad, el hombre le hizo caricias circulares en la espalda a la enferma.

La pelinegra refunfuñó por lo bajo, divirtiendo momentáneamente a su acompañante, para después regresar a realizar incontables ruidos por culpa de las inminentes ganas de vomitar que la urgían. Gran parte de ella quería más que nada maldecir al hombre que tenía a su lado, mientras que el lado opuesto le agradecía por no abandonarla a pesar de lo que ella dijese.

Gotas de sudor perlaban la pálida piel delicada de la mujer araña, enviándole un súbito escalofrío por la brisa que ingresaba silenciosamente a través de una minúscula rendija que la ventana aledaña generó. El tremor fue presenciado por el hombre, quien suspiró por lo bajo previo a disparar desde su muñeca derecha un pequeño proyectil en dirección a la abertura, golpeando el marco de madera y sellándola con firmeza.

El hombre, encargado de pacificar las molestias de la heroína, se dispuso a usar la misma mano libre para trazar con las yemas de sus falanges la larga línea de la columna vertebral que resaltaba en la espalda de la Drew a causa de su postura, sintiendo cada uno de los huesos que la componían en su interminable caricia. Desde la posición actual, él era capaz de oír con sus sentidos desarrollados la música procedente del encendido televisor a varios metros de distancia, por lo que comenzó a tararear el ritmo pegadizo de forma inconsciente y relajando en consecuencia a la pelinegra que tan solo podía escucharlo.

Cuando por fin la dama de ojos verdes creyó controlar su incesante deseo de expulsar vía oral su comida, una inesperada acidez se acumuló en la garganta, obligándola a encorvarse aún más y vomitar en consecuencia. El reflejo que podía ver en el agua se convirtió en una vorágine sepia, el cual combinado con el olor terminó por aflojar el estómago de la mujer para que expulsara todos los alimentos ingeridos horas atrás.

Jessica realizó más de un intento por terminar su tortura, solo para que sean en vano y regrese a la postura encorvada, hallando breves segundos de serenidad al ser la calidez de los dedos masculinos entre los omóplatos y la cancioncilla que dicha persona cantaba en voz baja para ella. Hilos viscosos pendían de entre los labios, generando el menester en la heroína de escupir más de una vez hasta sentirse satisfecha y limpia, aunque con el estómago vacío ahora.

-Ya te sientes un poco mejor? – auxiliándola para que se enderezara, el hombre averiguó preocupado.

El movimiento en sentido vertical de la azabache fue todo lo que él necesitó para asegurarse que mejoraba lentamente, llevando consecuentemente la extremidad superior derecha hasta la frente de la mujer para así deslizar algunos mechones rebeldes por detrás de su oído siniestro y besar luego la sien descubierta.

-Cuando creas que puedes ponerte de pie, avísame- tratando de no usar un tono de voz muy alto, el caballero comentó con cuidado.

Como si de un hábito se tratara, la inglesa limpió sus labios con el dorso de la mano, asintiendo nuevamente un segundo después para sentir cómo sus piernas se enderezaban por completo mientras un fuerte brazo la tomaba por la cintura y acercaba hasta el lavabo. El gélido torrente incoloro proveniente del grifo rompió la paz silenciosa del baño, acompañado rápidamente por el desagote del váter cuando el hombre jaló de la cadena.

Desesperada por eliminar el amargo sabor de la boca, Jessica prácticamente sumergió la cabeza bajo la caída del agua, mojándose parte del rostro en el proceso pero quitándole importancia al juntar todo el líquido posible hasta inflar sus mejillas para así realizar gárgaras que escupió finalmente.

-Venga, Jess. Estás haciendo un desastre- luchando entre una mueca divertida y una de seriedad, el hombre quiso retirar a la pelinegra del agua.

-Estoy en mi derecho de hacer lo que quiera, Peter- revelando por fin al nombre de su acompañante, la heroína espetó al mismo tiempo que se alejaba milimétricamente del agua.

-Geez…aquí vamos otra vez- murmuró por lo bajo el castaño, quien a pesar de estar cuidando a la enferma, tenía que soportar los bruscos cambios de humor.

-Otra vez? Otra vez!? Acaso tienes alguna idea por lo que estoy pasando!? – habiendo oído las últimas palabras de Peter, Jessica se volteó para enfrentarlo, comenzando a gritar cada vez más y empujarlo con un dedo acusador en medio del pecho.

Absteniéndose de pronunciar algo más, el hombre suspiró en un principio con el fin de esbozar una serena mueca y tomar una toalla aledaña, la cual usó con cuidado en el rostro de la Drew, absorbiendo todo rastro de humedad. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que esto sucedía, principalmente cuando ambos estaban solos y no necesitaban mentir descaradamente con falsas coqueterías.

Él entendía perfectamente lo que padecía la fémina que estaba parada frente suyo con un apático rostro que poco a poco se relajaba con el cariñoso cuidado que le empleaban. La suma de todos los actos provocados por el miedo y la esperanza residían en el interior de ella, algo que ambos notaron tras dos largos meses siguiendo sus propios caminos, aunque Peter fue el primero en reconocer lo que sucedía por experiencia.

-Quieres que te prepare un té? – ofreció el Parker, optando por no pelear por estupideces con la mujer e intentando ayudarla en su lugar.

-Ayer tomé uno y vomité…- la azabache confesó cabizbaja para que la toalla se deslizara hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-No debes beberlo. El aroma es lo que debes de usar para reducir las náuseas- aconsejó el vigilante de Queens, regresando a su lugar la toalla y tomando la mano de Spiderwoman para llevársela a la sala de su apartamento.

Moviéndose fluidamente por el espacio cerrado, Spiderman tomaba elementos de las alacenas con una prestancia que le hizo saber a su contraparte femenina que conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano. Ella, por su parte, tan solo pudo resignarse a mirar todo el tiempo en silencio, batallando internamente contra sus revueltas emociones que iban desde la negatividad hasta el extremo contrario.

Inconscientemente, Jessica recogió sus delgadas piernas, colocándolas bajo una manta que estaba sobre el sofá, saboreando la calidez en el clima otoñal que pronto terminaría para dar paso al invierno. Escuchando lejanamente la voz suave del héroe, ella miró las finas falanges con sus ojos verdes por un largo rato, bajando primero el pulgar de la mano izquierda para luego paulatinamente dejar caer dos más de estos para mirar los siete restantes.

El malestar en su aún plano abdomen pareció tranquilizarse al divisar un vaho aromático en frente suyo, reconociendo la fragancia como de frambuesa, lo que la hizo relamerse. Una risa armoniosa la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, descubriendo un par de ojos color chocolate a su lado de cuclillas mientras alejaba las femeninas manos que osaban con apropiarse de la taza que llevaba cuidadosamente.

-Ya te lo dije. Es para que lo huelas, no que lo tomes- regañándola, Peter vio la infantil faneca que mostró en protesta.

-Pensé que estabas satisfecho con haberme hecho esto, pero parece que también gozas de negarme una simple taza de té…- señalándose el estómago, Spiderwoman se quejó, no obstante agradecía tácitamente por la atención que el tótem le brindaba.

-Discúlpame, pero si no mal recuerdo para hacer "eso", como lo llamas, se necesitó de la aprobación de ambos- sintiéndose victorioso por un segundo, el Parker comentó, solo para tener que alejarse de inmediato al percibir que se activaba su sentido arácnido, previniéndolo de recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

Examinándolo minuciosamente, la ex Avenger bufó con falsa molestia y llevó sus dos manos hacia la región abdominal, tocándolo con sentimientos contradictorios. Toda su vida pensó en jamás tener hijos. Los creía unas pequeñas masas rojas de carne que lloraban y se quejaban constantemente, pidiendo por comida, cambio de pañales o simplemente porque quería llorar para torturar a sus progenitores.

Incluso los niños de otra gente le parecían…feos por decirlo con simpleza. Siempre gritaban desagradablemente en su presencia, o eran espantosamente callados cada vez que la veían. La enervaba verlos tocar todo con sus pegajosos dedos, manchando o destrozando lo que tenían a su paso. Y la verdad es que ella pensaba todo eso no porque tenga un frío corazón, tan solo es que no tenía aquello en su interior que la empujara a disfrutar lo que otras personas les parecía adorable.

Por ello mismo desconocía la razón que se cruzó por su cabeza el día en que cometió el error de actuar bajos los instintos más básicos con el hombre que básicamente se volvió su sombra desde el día en que quedó atrapada en Loomworld. Pudo jurar que en toda su carrera nunca lo vio tan errático por saber si estaba bien luego de reunirse, llegando al punto de inclusive hacer a un lado a la supuesta tótem que representaba "La Novia" para asegurarse que nada le hubiese sucedido.

Recordaba a la perfección aquella noche que compartió a su lado. La oscuridad de la habitación levemente iluminada por las luces del exterior, esbozando la silueta de ambos en las paredes a medida que sonidos roncos escapaban de sus gargantas. Al día de hoy continuaba soñando con los besos que comenzaron en su cuello y continuaron descendiendo tan lentamente que la enloquecieron, en conjunto con las hábiles manos que parecían saber dónde acariciarla para que se relaje y dejarla sin fuerzas. Tampoco podía olvidar lo que ella hizo ese día, hundiendo sus dedos en el castaño cabello y enredándolos con esmero, sentir los músculos de los pectorales contra su descubierto torso mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas la cintura del héroe utilizando las piernas.

Antes de que ella pudiera proseguir con los recuerdos de aquella noche, un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta la alertó de que quizás había estado más tiempo del necesario en el baño. Tirando hacia abajo la blanca camiseta para cubrir su abdomen en crecimiento, y subiendo posteriormente el cierre de la chaqueta rojinegra que usaba como reemplazo de su mítico traje de trabajo, Jessica abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una imponente silueta esmeralda.

-Te encuentras bien? – la voz de la mujer con tez verde resonó claramente.

-Sí, por qué preguntas? – fingiendo que nada le molestaba, inquirió la Drew.

-Pensamos que algo te había ocurrido, Jess- una blonda vocalizó desde su lugar en una mesa.

-Que exageradas…- murmuró la implicada, sonriendo de lado mientras palmeaba la espalda de She-Hulk y procedían tomar asiento.

-Hey! No me toques con las manos, vete a saber si te las lavaste! – bromeó la prima de Bruce Banner, refregándose contra el respaldar de la silla.

-Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que pasó allí dentro, podría decir que fácilmente se duchó dos veces- bromeó Dazzler, quien mezclaba concienzudamente una baraja de naipes.

-Ja, ja…muy graciosas- siendo sarcástica, replicó Spiderwoman mientras miraba la jugada que le tocó antes de arrojar dos de las cinco cartas al medio de la mesa.

-Es chiste, Jess. Qué te ocurre? Últimamente has estado más susceptible que de costumbre…- la miembro de los Runaways mencionó, recibiendo tres cartas por parte de la mutante de pelo rubio.

-Nada, no es nada. Tan solo he tenido muchas cosas en mente últimamente- reinando sobre sus emociones e ignorando las palabras veraces de Nico Minoru, Jessica replicó tranquilamente tras mostrar su jugar y mirar con fastidio de cierta reina de los Inhumanos por ganarle.

Un sonido de vaga felicidad se escuchó por parte de la Amaquelin, quien se estiró sobre la mesa redonda con el fin de recuperar sus ganancias, dedicándose a contar ávidamente los billetes antes de posicionarlos a su derecha, lista para usarlos en la siguiente ronda de ser necesario. El resto de las mujeres pareció percibir la renuencia para responder genuinamente en la azabache, pero solo se encogieron de hombros y fruncieron el ceño al divisar la felicidad en la esposa de Black Bolt.

-Deberíamos de no hacerle tantas preguntas. Parece que le incomodan- inocente de pensamiento, Singularity pidió, sin notar la mirada de agradecimiento por parte de Spiderwoman aunque en su interior estaba molesta por ser tratada tan suave por sus pares.

-No lo sé, para mí que ella ha conseguido a alguien…lo puedo notar en sus ojos- analizando a la cuestionada, parló la licenciada al mismo tiempo que depositaba cinco dólares como apuesta.

-Oye! – exclamó la fémina que sin querer se volvió el eje de la plática.

-Y esa reacción fue todo lo que necesitábamos para comprobar la hipótesis de Jennifer- sonriendo satisfecha, tanto por ganar la mano así como constatar las palabras de She-Hulk, Alison Blaire dijo.

-No! Espera…! – temiendo internamente que se descubra sobre lo sucedido con Peter, Jessica comenzó a desesperarse e intentar pensar rápidamente en una forma de hacerles pensar en otras personas.

-Muy bien, Jess! Confiesa, quién es? – entornando la mirada, arrojando su mano perdedora a la mesa y apoyando luego los codos sobre esta, Carol Danvers inquirió a su mejor amiga.

-Lo conocemos? – tentativa fue la interrogante propuesta por Medusa.

-Es apuesto? – Nico susurró, interesándose más por el tema.

-Es un hombre? – formuló su duda con suave voz la fémina de etérea figura color azul cósmico.

La sencilla pregunta y el incómodo silencio de la Drew generó dispares reacciones entre todas las damas presentes en la base que poseía la A-Force. Una pantalla blanca con motas rojas y negras se formó momentáneamente frente a Dazzler, la cual pasó de barajarlas a soltarlas dramáticamente. Captain Marvel se ahogó con su tragó al igual que Nico Minoru, viéndose obligadas a toser profusamente y golpear sus pechos con el propósito de recuperar el aire. La abogada de tez esmeralda abrió sus ojos e intercaló miradas entre la entidad cósmica sintiente y la mujer araña. Medusa, por su lado, abrió y cerró la boca unas cuatro veces antes de cerrarla por no tener nada que decir.

-Jess? – recuperando por completo el oxígeno para sus pulmones, la antigua Miss Marvel giró la cabeza para ver a la nombrada.

-Por supuesto que es un hombre! – la mutante clamó, descreyendo lo aludido por Singularity.

-Disculpa? – sintiéndose levemente ofendida por el tono en que oyó a Alison, Nico gruñó.

-Acaso es Carol y ambas están actuando para hacernos creer que no tienen nada entre ustedes? – la Walters preguntó, suponiendo que todo lo que los Avengers pensaban en privado era cierto.

-Oh, dios! No! Esas son fantasías que comenzaron con Stark y Barton! – dejando de ver a Spiderwoman por un segundo, Captain Marvel exclamó en dirección a la licenciada.

-Mmh…no lo sé. Incluso mi esposo me contaba de ello luego de sus reuniones con los Illuminati- la monarca de los Inhumanos reveló, ganándose varias miradas llenas de asombro.

-Ya no lo nieguen, por favor. Se nota que hay algo entre ustedes dos- acusó She-Hulk, apostando metafóricamente por su hipótesis.

-La verdad es que incluso los Runaways sospechamos de las dos hace un tiempo…nunca creí que fuese realidad- la poseedora de magia comentó con una mueca alegre, contenta de saber que ella y Karolina no eran la única pareja del mismo sexo en el ámbito heroico.

-Si Logan…bueno, el Logan que conocíamos, oyera esto de seguro sonreiría como un patán antes de fumarse un puro y emborracharse como festejo- creyendo en lo que mencionó Jennifer, Dazzler opinó.

Hundiéndose en su silla, Jessica ignoró la discusión lo mejor posible, siendo aún capaz de oír la perorata en el instante que se sumergió en el mar de ideas que cruzaban por su mente respecto al hecho de que casi descubrían por culpa de su nerviosismo el nombre del hombre que le ocasionó tal estado actual. No era que se quejara con él, aunque algunos días si lo hacía por culpa de los cambios de humor, ya que era más que atento con ella incluso luego de rechazarlo cuando quiso asumir la responsabilidad.

Por reflejo, se reacomodó en su asiento de tal manera que podía llevar sus manos al abdomen para sentir lo que crecía en el interior, solo para hallar quietud. Aún al día de hoy no sabía qué hacer realmente, dejándose llevar por el instinto de seguir adelante en conjunto a la constante presencia de Spiderman que prácticamente se desvivía por ella desde que se enteró de las consecuencias de la reunión que tuvieron meses atrás. En el silencio que le respondía a su tacto, Jessica movió tentativamente las falanges de ambas extremidades, rozando las yemas sobre el cuero de la chaqueta en un símil de lo que Peter solía hacer cuando descansaba tras vomitar.

La británica mordió su labio inferior durante un eterno minuto, debatiéndose sobre lo siguiente que haría. Cambió de posición las piernas, retomando la postura de querer fundirse en su asiento, tal como estaba anteriormente. Las orbes verdes vieron cómo sus amigas y colegas de trabajo continuaban discutiendo sobre hipótesis erróneas que le habrían sacado más de una risa en otro momento. Respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos y expandiendo su levemente crecido busto en consecuencia, para posteriormente expulsar hasta lo último de aire, relajándose para lo que estaba por hacer.

-Estoy embarazada- susurró Spiderwoman, abriendo los ojos para enfrentarse a todas las presentes.

-Y ya por eso les digo que entre nosotras no hay nad…- la explicación exasperada de Carol se detuvo a la mitad, girando bruscamente la cabeza al igual que el resto para ver a la arácnida.

-…Qué? – tardándose en hallar su voz, Jennifer cuestionó en un mero monosílabo.

-Dije que estoy esperando un bebé- repitió la fémina de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Sabemos lo que dijiste! Era retórica la pregunta! – chilló la mutante del grito, sin creer lo que escuchó.

-A lo que nos referimos es cómo sucedió eso! – Nico exclamó sonoramente, reteniendo sus ansias de ponerse de pie para dar más énfasis a su situación.

-Bueno…- empequeñeciéndose en su silla tras las fijas miradas, la Drew musitó.

-Cómo? Dónde? Cuándo? Con quién? – avasalló con interrogante tras interrogante la piloto de la fuerza aérea.

-Eso es grandioso! – feliz con la noticia, Singularity levitó hasta donde Jessica estaba, maravillándose con la idea de que algo esté creciendo en el interior de ella.

El brote espontáneo de alegría que la sintiente entidad del cosmos emanaba fue lo necesario para que Spiderwoman sonriera y reacomodara en su silla, permitiendo que ella se convierta en la tercera persona en tocar su abdomen, siendo ella y Peter los únicos en hacer lo mismo. Por lo general, en su humor habitual, la azabache hubiese renegado de cualquier idea como esa, pero por culpa de su humor cambiante se hallaba más accesible a dichos permisos.

-Por todo lo sagrado…dime que no es de Stark- la prima de Hulk rogó a su amiga.

-Y quitarte el proyecto de tus fantasías? Por supuesto que no! Ni con un palo lo tocaría, vaya una a saber lo que último con que se revolcó…- replicó rápidamente la británica, sintiendo el imperioso menester de vomitar ante la mera idea.

Fue imposible para que Minoru y Blaire contengan sus burlas hacia la licenciada, quien adoptó un semblante lleno de vergüenza mientras trataba de mirar hacia cualquier otro lado donde no estuviesen sus amigas.

-No sé ustedes, pero creo que la más afectada resultó ser Carol…al parecer que su fantasía de estar con Jessica se vino abajo como un castillo de naipes- aprovechando el buen ánimo del ambiente, la Amaquelin mencionó al mismo tiempo que usaba un par de cartas para demostrar su alegoría antes de derribarlas con un simple mechón de su cabello.

Sin embargo, cualquier que fuese la reacción que esperaban de Captain Marvel, fueron respondidas por una tiesa blonda que miraba fijamente a la arácnida. Erigiéndose en su lugar, la rubia emuló el accionar de Singularity y terminó asentándose a la izquierda de su amiga, hincándose mientras se sostenía de la pierna siniestra de la mujer araña previo a alzar sus azules ojos hacia los verdes que la divisaban atentamente.

-Fue…fue consensuado? – temiendo que algo malo podría haberle pasado a su mejor amiga debido a la timidez que mostraba minutos atrás, la Danvers interpeló.

Siendo tomada por sorpresa con la pregunta, Jessica abrió grande los ojos, para luego comprender los motivos de la rubia, estirando su propia mano izquierda para sujetarla la diestra de ella y apretarla suavemente, transmitiéndole una sensación de paz en silencio.

-No tienes que preocuparte. No fue producto de algo malo- borrando todo rastro de temor en Captain Marvel, la inglesa contestó.

Soltando un suspiro que contuvo por indeterminado tiempo, Carol sintió que un peso fue quitado de su espalda, situación que las demás imitaron en sus mentes. Devolviendo el apretón de manos, la piloto de la fuerza aérea se puso de pie nuevamente, borrando la mueca de tranquilidad que adoptó para reemplazarla inmediatamente por una que demostraba su prejuicio.

-Muy bien, Jess. Quién fue? – cruzándose de brazos, inquirió la blonda con exigencia.

-Primero que nada, deja de mirarme así…- comenzó a decir la cuestionada, maldiciendo en su cabeza a los cambios de humor que tenía ya que de estar feliz podía transformarse en una avasallante fuerza de la naturaleza contra quien le molestara.

No obstante, la británica había olvidado lo terca que su amiga podía llegar a ser.

-Fue Barton, verdad? Al menos se hizo responsable…? Porque de no haberlo hecho juro que romperé sus piernas! – interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo Spiderwoman, una furiosa Captain Marvel que buscaba respuestas a como dé lugar.

-No, Carol. No fue Clint- resignándose a no discutir con la rubia, Jessica le respondió como si fuese una niña.

-Stark? – volvió a insinuar Jennifer, palideciendo ante la vaga idea nada más.

-Ya dije que no! – gritó la mujer araña, hastiada por el hecho de que piensen que ella se acostaría con Iron Man.

-Iron Fist? – Dazzler quiso adivinar.

-No- dijo con simpleza la embarazada.

-Captain America? – la voz de Nico sonó mucho más suave que las demás después de notar la creciente impaciencia en la británica.

-En serio!? – deseando emanar rayos de sus ojos para agujerear la cabeza de la portadora de magia, gritó Jessica.

-Quizás sea ese hombre de rojo que sabe rondar Hell's Kitchen? – adoptando una postura pensativa, la mandataria de los Inhumanos formuló su interrogante.

-Daredevil? – alzando una ceja tras reconocer las pistas, Spiderwoman cuestionó como réplica.

-Sí, ese mismo- alegre por recordar el nombre de un colega heroico, la pelirroja dijo.

-No- concisa fue la contestación de la fémina con acento europeo.

-Spiderman! – el animado estallido de Singularity por querer adivinar puso nerviosa a Spiderwoman, la cual dio gracias a los años de entrenamiento para controlar sus emociones y poner un rostro apático.

Precedentemente a que la embarazada llegara a responder, una sonora carcajada llenó la totalidad del establecimiento, siendo Carol quien comenzó y contagió a las demás casi inmediatamente. Sentimientos equivalentes a un oxímoron literario ocurrían en la psique de la mujer araña, quien a pesar de estar aliviada por la disuasión que sus compañeras tuvieron respecto al último nombre dado, ella se colmaba de ira al oír las burlas para el hombre que no había sido nada más que un completo caballero cariñoso, valiente y divertido desde el día en que la conoció.

* * *

Las comisuras alzadas en los labios de determinado castaño eran básicamente un nuevo cambio para cualquiera que lo conociera. Desde que se levantaba por las mañanas, hasta el último segundo en las noches antes de dormir, Peter podía decir que era feliz casi por completo. Obviamente había pequeños momentos en las jornadas en donde perdía la paciencia contra los problemas que la vida le arrojaba a su regazo, pero sabía cómo salir adelante.

En retrospectiva, aquel incidente con una mortal familia de vampiros fue todo lo que él necesitaba para finalmente revelar sus sentimientos, tanto vocal como físicamente. No le importaba ser rechazado luego confesárselos a la británica que fue su compañera de equipo por años, e incluso bromeaban ser un matrimonio en el ámbito laboral, ya que volver a tenerla en sus brazos era lo que más necesitaba después de saber que había quedado atrapada en un universo ajeno por culpa de la mujer que sacó de un bunker y generó hacia él un tedioso fetiche contradictorio de querer sacudir sus huesos y luego echarlo de su ciudad.

Sin saberlo, sus pensamientos eran prácticamente iguales a los de su contraparte femenina con respecto al día en que ambos se amaron. Cada beso y caricia que depositó en el delicado pero fuerte cuerpo de ella fue dado con absoluto cariño, tratando de transmitirle tácitamente cada sentimiento alojado en su interior. Los susurros en sus oídos, diciendo lo que en verdad pensaba sobre ella, realzando más y más su belleza tanto interna como externa.

Aún al día de hoy, Peter agradecía a cualquier deidad que por una vez más en su trágica vida le sonrió y brindó el mejor regalo que podría desear. Recordaba a la perfección los síntomas que presentó Jessica después de dos meses de aquella noche, reconociéndolos casi de inmediato y llegando a hipotetizar sobre ellos. Cuando sus suposiciones se confirmaron, él se alegró tanto que tomó a la pelinegra por la cintura y alzó consecuentemente, para luego bajarla con intención de besarla profundamente.

El Parker tenía conocimiento de lo que la Drew pensaba en relación a los bebés, por lo que estaba sumamente preparado para la decisión que puede tomar por su cuenta, incluso si le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser. Sin embargo, el verla dudar unos segundos y luego escucharla decir que continuaría con el proceso hasta el final le llenó de la más radiante felicidad al punto de pasar por alto el hecho de que la inglesa había rechazado su propuesta de casamiento.

Decisión que él respetó, mas aun así no perdía nada con preguntar cada vez que podía.

Sin embargo, él sabía que en su vida nada duraba para siempre, y con eso se refería a los buenos ánimos que Spiderwoman traía a su vida. Ambos habían decidido salir por unas horas a pasear por las atestadas calles neoyorkinas hasta llegar a un espacio verde, donde tuvieron que detenerse para que la embaraza pudiese descansar mientras uno de sus tantos antojos se hacía presente en forma de helado, postre que Peter se encargó de comprar a tan solo una calle de distancia.

Tres minutos se demoró el vigilante de Queens en hacer fila, elegir su pedido, pagar y finalmente pararse en la acera con intención de cruzar la calle. Tres minutos fue lo requerido para que Peter Benjamin Parker perdiera completamente todo rastro de felicidad acumulada por cinco meses, convirtiendo su alegre fas en una de creciente furia animal al divisar un conocido rubio cerca de quien lo esperaba sentada en una banqueta bajo un árbol.

No sabía cómo cruzó la transitada calle, y tampoco lo sabría en el futuro, pero en menos de diez segundos el tótem que representaba el centro de la telaraña estaba parado detrás de un despistado Hawkeye que lucía más que alegre con una inglesa de vientre abultado. Era increíble el esfuerzo que la araña realizaba para no aplastar los helados que transportaba en la cabeza del blondo arquero, hecho que fue atestiguado por Jessica y detuvo la fingida mueca divertida que le provocaban los incómodos coqueteos que su exnovio le hacía.

-Disculpe…- llamó lo más educadamente posible el castaño, borrando todo rastro de furia en su cara y reemplazándola con una serena.

-Eh? Qué necesitas? – volteándose para ver quién lo había interrumpido en su monólogo, Clint Barton empleó un tono más informal para responder con otra pregunta.

-Que te muevas y dejes de incomodar a la madre de mi futuro hijo o hija- con eso dicho, la tranquilidad se esfumó del semblante del Parker, mostrando uno de clara molestia mientras daba unos pasos hacia delante y empujando en el trayecto al rubio.

Jessica sabía de la mala relación que existía entre Peter y Clint, pero nunca en su vida se esperó ver al primero reaccionar tan fuera de sí solo porque el segundo le estaba hablando. Sí, era cierto que se sentía incómoda con los descarados coqueteos que su antigua pareja soltaba cada vez que abría la boca, pero incluso así descreía los celos que se formaron en los chocolates ojos del hombre que solo había sonreído desde el día en que le confesó lo que sentía para con ella.

-Toma, el helado de avellanas que querías- agachándose frente a la azabache, Spiderman le tendió el alimento con una genuina sonrisa.

-Gracias Peter…y ese? – respondió la inglesa al mismo tiempo que aceptaba el postre y lamía, solo para ver el otro que llevaba en la mano izquierda el héroe.

-Lo compré por si tenías antojos aún luego de comer el primero- demostrando una vez más lo previsor que era ante los pedidos de la futura madre, el vigilante de Queens contestó mientras tomaba asiento en el desocupado lugar a la diestra de ella.

-Oye…! – el grito lleno de frustración dado por Hawkeye perturbó la recuperada paz que la pareja no oficial de arañas tenía.

-Sigues aquí? – como si el humor cambiante de Spiderwoman hubiese transmigrado hacia su contraparte masculina, Peter cuestionó sarcásticamente.

-Quién demonios eres!? – ignorando el tono del Parker, exclamó furioso el arquero.

-Ya lo dije antes…y no me gusta repetirme- sin dejar que la prepotencia del blondo le afecte, el científico alegó.

-Si serás hij…! – fastidiado por cómo era tratado, Barton estuvo a punto de insultarlo.

-Adiós- gozando de poder interrumpirlo como quería, Spidey lo despidió forzosamente para que se largara de allí lo más rápido posible antes de continuar con la paliza pendiente que le dio la primera vez que los Avengers quisieron reclutarlo.

-Acaso tienes alguna id…! – quiso volver a gritar Hawkeye, perdiendo prácticamente la compostura.

-Adiós- repitió con una apacible mueca en su rostro el tótem, anhelando profundamente que se largue de inmediato y no vuelva a acercarse a su contraparte femenina.

-Tú…! – tomándolo por el frente de su traje, Clint quiso alzar al arácnido, deteniéndose seguidamente al ver que una femenina mano se aferró a su antebrazo izquierdo y brillaba con un venenoso tono verde.

-Suéltalo ahora mismo y vete, Barton- advirtió la hermosa ojiverde, lista para aplicar un choque venenoso en el héroe de arco y flecha.

Cualquiera que fuese la posible respuesta pronta a expresar, murió sucintamente en la boca de Clint Barton. El Avenger conocía como podía reaccionar la ojiverde, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en poner a prueba la tácita amenaza que brindó con los rayos que su brazo emanaba. Chasqueando la lengua con disgusto, soltó la prenda del castaño y se retiró lo más rápido posible del parque, no sin antes mirar de mala manera al hombre que esbozaba una plana mueca indescifrable pero sus ojos brillaban llenos de gozo por su derrota.

Obviamente, para Peter, su sentido arácnido le avisó de un golpe en la nuca, obligándolo a agacharse y ver cómo una pequeña mano pasaba velozmente por donde estaba momentos atrás su cabeza, siendo que Jessica le dirigió una mirada de reprensión que le hizo reír por lo bajo.

-No deberías moverte así de brusco, Jess- recomendó el vigilante, viendo a su acompañante fruncir el entrecejo y regresar su atención al casi devorado helado.

-Mira quien lo dice…- refutó ella, limpiándose los labios con la servilleta de papel que envolvía el cono.

-No tengo idea alguna de lo que hablas. Hey! - haciéndose el despistado, Peter quiso darle una lamida a su helado pero rápidamente fue arrebatado de sus manos.

-Acaso no era para mí? Además, te lo mereces por celoso- feliz por comer el segundo helado que el padre de su futuro bebé compró, contestó Spiderwoman.

-Yo celoso? Ya quisieras, Jessica Drew- resoplando e izando el mentón, Spiderman se negó a admitir lo que sintió.

-Es en vano que digas que no. Te vi y escuché perfectamente, Peter Parker. Estabas celoso de mi ex pareja- las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron, formando una radiante sonrisa, para luego inclinarse levemente hacia él y besarle la línea de la quijada.

-No sé de qué hablas. Es más que claro que nunca estaría celoso de alguien como Hawkeye…- girando su cabeza para mirar directamente las orbes verdes, confesó apócrifamente el vigilante antes de darle una lamida al helado de la heroína, quien reaccionó tarde para alejar dicho postre.

-Eres un…- intentó maldecirlo la británica, sin embargo su sentencia fue interrumpida con un fugaz beso casto cuya función era aprovechar el buen ánimo de la fémina.

-Buen futuro papá que se encarga encarecidamente de comprarle todo lo que mamá quiere, no es así? – negándose a sostenerle la mirada a la azabache, el castaño se enfocó y habló al abultado abdomen oculto por el oscuro saco que él le prestó por el frío invernal.

La acción de él tomó por completa sorpresa a ella, quien al actual día continuaba temiendo por sus contradictorios pensamientos cuando estaba sola. Pese a ello, el observarlo hablar a algo que no podía ver, y teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo para fastidiar al blondo que se retiró minutos atrás, le hizo entender una vez más lo comprometido que su pareja no oficial estaba con el estado por el cual transcurría.

-Sí…- murmuró en voz alta Jessica mientras continuaba extraviada en un mar de pensamientos.

-Qué? – hallando extraño el monosílabo dado por la futura madre, Peter interrogó.

-Sí, serás un buen padre- se explayó la inglesa, siendo ella esta vez quien se negara a verle la cara al tótem para finalizar su segundo helado.

Otro beso dio Spiderman a su contraparte por las palabras pronunciadas, excepto que esta vez fue en la sien derecha. Puede que no compartiesen una formalizada relación, pero aquellos actos eran permitidos para ambos desde el día que supieron la noticia que cambiaría sus vidas. Inclusive si ella había optado por continuar viviendo bajo su propio sustento, él la visitaba todo los días y se encargaba de hacerle toda la compañía posible, ayudándola con lo que necesitara o simplemente para disfrutar una comida o película.

-Ven, ayúdame a pararme. Tienes que llevarme a casa y tú irte a trabajar de nuevo...Esta retención de líquidos está matando mis piernas y figura- exigió la heroína posterior a finalizar su helado, recibiendo un asentimiento seguido de una mano envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura.

-Si te soy honesto, solo te veo más hermosa- sin intención de mentir, el subestimado héroe comentó.

-Dices eso porque miras mis pechos que crecieron nada más- espetó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada verde que poseía.

-Y el trasero también…- diciéndolo más en broma que serio, Peter aportó, ignorando su sentido arácnido para dejarse golpear en el pecho por la fémina que llevaba a su lado con los brazos entrelazados.

-Eres un puerco- bufó Jessica, riendo segundos después al recordar la escena de una película que habían visto la noche anterior.

-Ni imagines que repetiré esa frase. Para eso podría llamar a Spider-Ham- indignado por el silencioso pedido de la mujer araña, el ex fotógrafo se negó rotundamente y continuó caminando a paso lento.

-Oh, vamos! Los dos nos reímos mucho anoche! – soltando una suave risita que contagió luego al Parker, quien se esforzó vagamente en mantenerse serio.

* * *

El agudo dolor en la espalda impidió por completo el deseo de tener una noche pacífica para una cansada Jessica Drew, quien con su creciente abdomen hallaba cada noche una odisea en el objetivo de relajarse. Lo peor de todo para ella, era que estaba sumamente agradecida a la calidez de las mantas que la cubrían en conjunto a la mullida almohada donde reposaba su cabeza azabache.

-Por qué me haces esto cada noche? – se quejó por lo bajo Spiderwoman, llevando sus manos hacia la región abdominal.

El silencio del apartamento, lejanamente perturbado por la cacofonía nocturna de la urbe, fue toda la respuesta que la heroína recibió. Soltando un sonoro suspiro cansino, la inglesa sacó su brazo siniestro fuera de las templadas protecciones que tenía contra el frío con el propósito de alcanzar la pequeña mesa aledaña a su cama, tomando tentativamente un teléfono móvil antes de retraer dicha extremidad de nuevo bajo las colchas.

La luz emanada por la diminuta pantalla táctil encandiló por breves instantes a la mujer araña, recuperándose tras unos segundos y pudiendo ver bien la agenda llena de contactos con los cuales podía contactar. Un nombre muy conocido fue el que buscó instintivamente, observándolo por un eterno minuto sin reaccionar a qué hacer luego.

Sabía que el dueño del nombre que miraba tenía una vida más que atareada, siendo que desde la primera hora de la mañana tenía que trabajar en su propia empresa que crecía día a día, pasar sus tardes vigilando el bienestar de una gran ciudad, y compartir varias horas con ella debido al amor que le tenía y lo que ambos habían hecho como prueba de ello. Sabía que necesitaba descansar, pues más de una vez fue testigo del cansancio que expresaba involuntariamente con hechos como bostezos o marcas bajo sus ojos.

Pero aun así, ella se había convertido en alguien dependiente de su presencia pacificadora. Y por eso, quería devolverle el sentimiento aunque fuese con egoístas pedidos como el que tenía en mente.

Su pulgar se mantuvo a milímetros de un teléfono verde que se ubicaba a la derecha del nombre que miraba, debatiéndose internamente por un segundo antes de emitir un sonido de confirmación con la boca y presionar el logo que demostraba el inicio de una llamada. Tres puntos suspensivos que parpadeaban constantemente le hicieron saber a la embarazada que su llamada se llevaba a cabo, obligándola a morderse el labio inferior de manera inconsciente por la espera.

_-Hola? – _la masculina voz barítona respondió desde el otro lado del teléfono en el preciso momento que la azabache parpadeó, siendo tomada por sorpresa.

-…- sin saber qué decir, la mujer araña recurrió al silencio, maldiciéndose por molestarlo de seguro.

_-Jess? Estás allí? Ocurre algo? – _por el tono empleado la nombrada se percató del sentimiento de desespero que había invocado en él, obligándose a por fin abrir la boca de nuevo.

-Hola, Peter…Estás ocupado ahora mismo? – saludó primero ella, para luego realizar su interrogante.

_-De hecho…no. Detuve un robo a una casa de empeño hace unos minutos y actualmente estoy balanceándome en dirección a mi apartamento. Necesitas algo? – _relatándole lo último que hizo, Jessica fue capaz de oír el soplar de un viento a través del altavoz, llevándola a creer que el castaño estaba a bastantes pies de altura.

-Yo…- incapaz de entender el motivo de su duda, las palabras murieron en la lengua de la inglesa.

_-Voy en camino- _la alegación por parte del vigilante de Queens le demostró una vez más a la embarazada lo considerado que él era para con ella.

El sonido repetitivo de un pitido agudo le indicó a la inglesa que el Parker había terminado la llamada y solo se trataba de una sencilla cuestión de minutos para que él estuviese ingresando un la ventana de su habitación, la cual solo dejaba sin seguro para sus informales visitas. A medida que el tiempo corría, y ella seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, la mente de la araña con orígenes británicas se inclinó a imaginarse el rostro del castaño a su lado durmiendo como lo venía haciendo desde hace muchas noches atrás.

Tan sumida en su fantasía se hallaba Jessica, que apenas pudo escuchar el rechinar de la ventana abriéndose y los suaves pasos que le continuaron, dejando que el frío inunde la cálida habitación por un corto instante antes a que la abertura fuese sellada. Spiderwoman no requería de la necesidad de voltearse para ver quién era el culpable de todo ese ruido, sonriendo sutilmente cuando sintió un peso a su izquierda seguido de una helada mano apoyándose en su adolorida espalda.

-Hola…- en voz baja saludó el castaño, quien se quitó su máscara y la arrojó a una silla.

-Estás muy frío- señaló la ojiverde sin girarse, permaneciendo acostada sobre su costado derecho.

-Y tú demasiado cálida bajo esas mantas- divertido por lo dicho antes, Spiderman continuó dibujando círculos en la espalda femenina con sus dedos.

-Mmh…sigue así…- incapaz de contener un gemino de satisfacción por primera vez en la noche, la azabache le imploró a su acompañante que no desistiera de las caricias.

-Eres toda una caprichosa, Jess. A este ritmo ya no sabré quién será el bebé- empleando un tono bromista pero cariñoso, el vigilante habló sin detenerse su tarea de relajar las dolencias ajenas.

Obviando las palabras pronunciadas, la futura madre quiso fundirse en la envolvente sensación de paz que le era transmitida, solo para soltar un leve quejido de entre los labios cuando una punzada en la parte posterior de su torso la afectó, deteniendo el masaje que recibía por completo.

-Ya veo cual es el problema- mencionó con sabiduría el subestimado héroe, parándose momentáneamente fuera de la cama para darle más espacio a la dueña del mueble.

-Peter? – cuestionó Jessica, llamándole la atención el hecho de que el nombrado se alejara de su lado.

-Voltéate. Si te recuestas sobre tu lado izquierdo reducirás una gran cantidad de dolencias, además evitarás que te cueste respirar- persistiendo con el hecho de hablar en voz baja, explicó lo más sencillamente el castaño que se había estirado por encima de ella para tomarla de los brazos y ayudarla a moverse.

Dejándose manipular, la dama soltó un ruido de molestia que presurosamente se esfumó al sentirse mucho más cómoda sobre su costado siniestro. Las mantas fueron reacomodadas a su alrededor, así como algunos mechones rebeldes que se interponían delante de sus ojos fueron apartados con cuidado, permitiéndole percibir las heladas yemas de los dedos masculinos delineando cada centímetro del rostro.

-Duerme conmigo, por favor- mirándolo fijamente a las orbes color chocolate, Spiderwoman parló.

-Ensuciaría tu cama, Jess. No tengo un cambio de ropa más allá de este traje térmico- honesto con su situación, el Parker volvió a sentarse sobre las mantas sin dejar de mimar a la mujer.

La explicación sobre su vestimenta le hizo darse cuenta a la fémina que no solo sus manos, la cuales estaban cubiertas por guantes estaban helados, sino que el resto de su cuerpo de seguro pasaba por un estado similar. Sin detenerse un segundo, la mente de ella se acumuló con miles de pensamientos relacionados a la salud del castaño, imaginándoselo estar a la intemperie durante cientos de noches invernales. Solo, sin compañía, odiado por la gente, subestimado por sus compañeros, persiguiendo la conclusión de una responsabilidad que le fue impuesta sin que él lo quisiera.

Jessica sintió la imperiosa necesidad de llorar por lo que debía pasar siempre el castaño, luchando contra villanos que lo lastimaban tanto física como psicológicamente si lo que él le había contado durante sus noches a solas significaban algo. Por un mero instante, se lo imaginó golpeado y con hipotermia en un desolado callejón, mirando a la nada como si hubiese perdido toda esperanza de que alguien le tendiera una mano e ignoraran todas las veces en que él fue quien ayudaba a los que se encontraban subyugados. Como la época en que ella padecía del tormento que los Skrulls le hicieron pasar, o cuando quedó atrapado en Loomworld sin un método de escape.

-Hey…Te encuentras bien? – la preocupación entrelazaba a cada palabra dicha por Peter llegó a los oídos de la ojiverde, la cual se dejó acariciar las mejillas solo para descubrir que él le estaba quitando algunas lágrimas.

-Quítate la parte de arriba de tu traje y métete bajo las mantas- evitando a toda costa que su voz saliera entrecortada por las emociones que salían a flote desde su interior, la mujer araña dialogó.

-Pero…- queriendo hacerle ver que sus ropas no estaban demasiado pulcras, Spidey musitó.

-No importa. Siempre puedo lavarlas. Ahora quítate eso y ven conmigo- reclamó la arácnida, empujándolo con pocas fuerzas para que se levante mientras ella alzaba las mantas, revelando una gran camiseta blanca como pijama.

Acatando el pedido de ella, Peter se quitó tanto la parte superior de su traje como las que cubrían sus pies, enseñándole el torso por unos breves segundos previo a escabullirse en el espacio que residía entre el colchón y las mantas. Siendo cubierto por ella, Peter gozó inconscientemente de la cálida sensación, dibujándole en consecuencia una sonrisa a su contraparte femenina, la cual tuvo un escalofrío al rozar con el frente de su ser la temperatura corporal ajena.

-Lo siento…- dijo el castaño al notar la reacción.

-No. Yo lo siento, Peter- entristeciéndose, Jessica reemplazó la comodidad de su almohada por el diestra extremidad superior del tótem para colocar su cabeza.

-No digas eso- casi como si adivinara el tren de pensamiento que la azabache tenía, el arácnido intentó aliviarla con un beso en la frente luego de que ella lo abrazara con ahínco.

Cerrando sus ojos, la Drew empezó a relajarse como no lo había logrado en muchas noches. Las diferencias de temperaturas que existía bajo la cálida manta creaban un excelente ambiente para ambos, acompasando sus respiraciones mientras Peter masajeaba distraídamente la espalda de ella y en retribución recibía esporádicos besos en el pecho.

En medio de silenciosos mensajes de cariño que se enviaban, un repentino golpe despabiló a la pareja arácnido de su cercano estado de sueño, cruzando miradas interrogantes antes de volver a sentir el golpe en la región abdominal, haciendo que los dos miren curiosos el abultado vientre.

-Parece que alguien está sufriendo de celos por no tener atención- lúdica, insinuó la futura madre.

-Sabes…luces extraña cuando actúas así- confesó el tótem, trasladando la mano izquierda hasta el abdomen de ella.

-Cómo? – intrigada, el mujer araña alzó la vista.

-Más feliz que nunca- revelando lo que pensaba, Peter susurró al mismo tiempo que dejaba de sentir las patadas del bebé para regresar la extremidad hacia la espalda de la fémina.

-En serio? – atónita con lo indicado, Jessica averiguó más.

-Definitivamente- sonriendo ampliamente para demostrar la veracidad de sus pensamientos, replicó el científico.

-Quizás sea tu culpa- contagiándose del entusiasmo a pesar de estar cansada, acusó la heroína.

-Mía? – estando en un estado igual al de que contraparte, indagó el sobrino de May Parker.

-Siempre has sido demasiado bueno conmigo. Incluso en tiempos donde no era más que una bast…- comenzó a explayarse la azabache, solo para ser detenida con un beso en los labios que a pesar de ser fugaz como una saeta pudo enviar un claro mensaje.

A él no le importaba lo que pensaba sobre su persona, era feliz con tenerla a su lado nada más.

-Venga, tienes que dormir Jessica. Me quedaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que sea necesario- sonriéndole nuevamente de tal forma que lograba relajar por completo a su acompañante, Peter musitó ronco en sincronía con sus brazos que apresaban gentilmente la bella figura femenina.

Spiderwoman sabía que a pesar de no haber aceptado su propuesta la primera vez que el tótem le ofreció, si se lo pidiese en este preciso momento aceptaría sin dudarlo un segundo.

* * *

Con el pasar de los días, el frío invernal se alejó para dar ingreso al calor del sol primaveral, reavivando plantas y ánimos entre la gente. Ánimos que se transmitieron con velocidad abrumadora para los ojos verdes de una británica que todavía encontraba confusa la situación a la que fue arrastrada por sus colegas luego de que alguien, según ella, de los A-Force abriera la boca.

La música a todo volumen, la gente hablando casi como si gritaran, comida en grandes cantidades depositadas en diversas bandejas junto a una enorme variedad de bebidas, globos flotando por los aires mientras eran amarrados con translúcidos hilos a los barandales que cercaban los bordes del edificio donde ella vivía. Todo eso era lo que Jessica Drew tenía a su alrededor, y lamentablemente no se sentía muy a gusto con ello como lo hubiese hecho tiempo atrás.

-Sé que todo esto es culpa tuya, Carol…- murmuró con rencor la azabache mientras veía desde su lugar a una amistosa Captain Marvel que platicaba con Iron Man en el otro extremo de la azotea.

Un zumbido en la mano derecha de la inglesa le hizo desviar la mirada penetrante que le dirigía a la blonda, la pantalla iluminada de su teléfono móvil enseñó la pequeña imagen de un sobre cerrado, advirtiéndole de un mensaje acababa de llegarle. Sonrió apenas sus verdes ojos divisaron el número telefónico del emisor, dándose cuenta de que era el mismo código que determinado tótem y ella habían creado para que este le haga saber de su inesperada llegada con el fin de no asustarla.

-No sabes cuanta falta me hacías, Peter- susurró la heroína mientras ejecutaba un giro de ciento ochenta grados sobre su eje para mirar la cornisa y encontrar una masculina figura desafiando las leyes de la gravedad.

-Vivo básicamente para complacer tanto tu existencia como la que llevas dentro- sin importarle que su postura estuviese en paralelo al lejano suelo, Spiderman replicó.

-Ven, únete a la fiesta. Al menos contigo no me sentiré tan reacia a hablar con los demás- agitando su mano izquierda en un simple ademán, la mujer araña insistió.

Acatando al pedido de su contraparte femenina, el Parker caminó sin problema alguno por la pared vertical, asustando inconscientemente a la futura madre pero luego tranquilizándola cuando este levó parte de su máscara hasta el puente de la nariz y la besó en la mejilla.

-Luces hermosa con ese vestido rojo- halagándola, el ex fotógrafo tomó la mano siniestra de ella para llevarla por encima de su cabeza y hacerla que gire trescientos sesenta grados.

-Luzco gorda- refutó la dama con un bufido poco femenino.

-Entonces luces el doble de bella- negándose a aceptar una opinión negativa sobre la persona que amaba, el vigilante de Queens volvió a decir.

-Geez…no te ganaré nunca, verdad? – gimiendo en derrota, el acento inglés de la mujer se hizo notable en la corta oración.

-Nop! – demostrando la faceta alegre que tanto lo caracterizaba cada vez que portaba su traje, Spidey contestó alegre.

-Eres incorregible- negando pero al mismo tiempo esbozando una genuina sonrisa, Jessica murmuró sin soltar por un segundo la masculina mano que la asió anteriormente.

El sentido arácnido del tótem se activó luego de que la azabache dejara de hablar, haciendo que reaccione por puro instinto y jale de su brazo, envolviéndola en un sobreprotector abrazo mientras veía cómo Tony Stark tropezaba para luego caer sobre un despistado Falcon. La música pareció detenerse por un instante, pero las risas de She-Hulk y Hawkeye reanimaron los festivos ánimos como estaban antes, olvidándose por completo de lo sucedido.

-Vaya…solo vas por el tercer vaso y ya trastabillas, Tony? – Danvers se mofó al tiempo que alcanzaba al ruidoso grupo.

-No fue mi culpa! Esa muchacha tuya estiró justo su pie delante de mí! – queriendo excusarse, Iron Man acusó a una distraída Kamala Khan.

-Claro, y nosotras creeremos en tu palabra- divertida con lo que oía, Jennifer Walters habló, cruzándose de brazos.

-No sería la primera vez que te vemos hacer una excusa similar, Tony…Oye, araña! Cuánto tiempo más piensas abrazar a Jess?! – sin mostrar un ápice de piedad por su colega Avenger, Clint comentó para luego mirar a la pareja arácnida que continuaban juntos.

Gutural era el gruñido ronco que escapaba lentamente de la boca del tótem que representaba el centro de la telaraña, siendo retenido apenas por la fémina embarazada. Si alguien hubiese podido verle los ojos que las blancas lentes de su máscara ocultaban, podrían haber hallado un par de fuentes de odio y asco para los vengadores que ni siquiera sabían lo que casi provocan.

-Hey…Hey, mírame! Estoy bien! – apresurándose en sacarlo de su tenso estado, que se asemejaba mucho a cuando iba a pelear en serio, Spiderwoman chasqueó sus dedos frente a los ojos del vigilante.

-Ellos…- intentó hablar el Parker, mas sus palabras murieron cuando la mano que aún sostenía a la fémina fue apretada.

-Ve y consígueme un refresco, por favor. Necesitas despejar tu cabeza antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas en el futuro- rápidamente reaccionó la británica para solicitarle un favor al tótem, quien asintió tácitamente y soltó a regañadientes la pequeña mano que estaba acunada en la suya.

Viéndolo mezclarse entre los demás héroes para conseguir la bebida que ella mostraba preferencia el último tiempo, Jessica prácticamente siseó en advertencia al cuarteto que la rodeaba, como si estuviese lista para golpearlos incluso en su estado actual.

-Qué demonios fue eso? Acabo de ver a Spiderman pasar a mi lado y sentí que debía irme mientras podía– alzando una ceja por lo sucedido, Dazzler inquirió después de unirse al grupo que estaba bajo la gélida mirada verde de la Drew.

-Eso, como tú preguntas, fue una verdadera reacción por parte de alguien que me salvó de terminar en el suelo y padecer una posible desgracia gracias a este maldito estúpido que ni siquiera puede beber en una fiesta sin dar vergüenza ajena- sumamente enojada, respondió Spiderwoman.

-Fue sin intención, lo juro! Cómo iba a darme cuenta que estabas justo delante de mí!? – clamó el multimillonario, ignorando las miradas de sus colegas advirtiéndole que guardara silencio.

-…En serio lo dices? – cerrando los ojos por un largo minuto, Jessica cuestionó en un calmado tono bajo que puso de los pelos a todos.

Con lentos y cuidadosos pasos, la mujer de raíces inglesas se aproximó hacia donde Tony Stark estaba de pie junto a She-Hulk. Tan cerca estaba de él, que su vientre prácticamente rozaba con la metálica armadura gélida que lo recubría, enviándole a la Drew una sensación de disgusto luego de compararlo mentalmente con el frío que solía emanar el cuerpo de Spiderman durante las noches.

-Mírame, Stark. Mírame y dime si no eres capaz de notar mi presencia entre tantos payasos vestidos con sus trajes mientras yo tengo un vestido rojo y un abdomen de notable volumen. Mírame, piensa en silencio tu respuesta y luego, cuando estés sobrio, dámela- perdiendo en su totalidad el buen humor que el castaño le dio con su sola presencia, la arácnida mujer dejó en claro su pensamiento antes de dar medio vuelta y alejarse con cuidado de allí.

Incluso con la música resonando a un volumen bastante alto, las palabras de Jessica fueron escuchadas por casi todos los que estaban cercanos al grupo. Ergo, estos supieron instintivamente que no debían de entrometerse en el camino de una mujer embarazada cuyas hormonas le hacían sufrir violentos cambios de humor.

Llegando a un límite por soportar el dolor de sus pies hinchados, la inglesa detuvo su andar furioso y tomó asiento en una silla de plástico aledaña, enviándole una mala mirada a una pobre Crystal cuando ella quiso preguntarle sobre su estado. El frío tacto en la mejilla diestra de la heroína hizo que su cabeza girara bruscamente en dicha dirección, sintiendo que todo el cúmulo de emociones negativas se esfumaban al ver que Spiderman estaba allí con el refresco que le pidió.

-Odio esta fiesta…- masculló entre dientes la arácnida.

-Corrección, odias a los invitados- hincándose para evitar que la fémina mire hacia arriba, Peter le hizo entrega de la bebida mientras corregía la sentencia.

-Corrección, odio a Stark y Barton- teniendo una sonrisa ladina y dándole un sorbo a su refresco, la ojiverde replicó.

-Corrección, yo odio a Stark y Barton. Tú odias al resto- recuperando la diversión que tenía su charla antes de ser interrumpidos, el castaño dijo al mismo tiempo que notaba la incomodidad en los pies de la dama.

-Corrección, odias a Stark y estás celoso de Barton- disfrutando del momento, la Drew presionó con cierto tema que molestaba bastante al Parker.

-Ya tuviste que jugar sucio- apropiándose de una silla próxima a él, Spidey tomó asiento y sostuvo entre los dedos de su mano derecha los zapatos de tacones que su contraparte se había puesto.

-Estar embarazada me da determinados privilegios. Además, no es como si fuese mentira- adoptándose una mueca de superioridad, Spiderwoman pateó las pantorrillas del vigilante para que este alzara los hinchados pies hasta su regazo.

-Qué no estoy celoso! …Igualmente, acaso esto es uno de tus privilegios? – explotó primero el tótem para satisfacción de la inglesa, para que a continuación haga mención respecto a las extremidades que estaban encima suyo.

En el preciso momento que Jessica iba a aclarar la duda de Peter, una blonda seguida de unos conocidos más se pararon a menos de un metro de donde la pareja estaba, mirándolos con curiosidad y diversión amalgamados.

-Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? – parándose con los brazos en jarra, Carol exigió.

-Jessica está haciendo uso de sus privilegios como embarazada y yo me quejo de todos ustedes- hallando fatua la postura de la blonda, Peter decidió usar una brutal honestidad con ellos, sin importarles si le creían o no.

-La pregunta fue dirigida a Jess, araña- entornando la mirada porque no le gustaba lo que veía, Hawkeye espetó.

-Spidey está quejándose de ustedes y yo hago uso de mis privilegios como embarazada, Barton- usando casi las mismas palabras que el tótem, Spiderwoman replicó mordaz a su ex.

-Wow…sí que se pusieron de acuerdo para demostrarnos su enojo- expresó vocalmente sus pensamientos la licenciada, encontrando divertida la escena que las dos arañas enseñaban.

-Tampoco es para tanto! – volviendo a actuar sin pensar, Iron Man clamó, ganándose un zape por parte de la abogada.

-Conste que fuiste tú quien ocasionó su enojo- advirtió la fémina de tez verde.

-Ya dije que no fue mi intención tropezarme y casi derribarla, solo me iba a acercar a ella para preguntarle quién es el padre del bebé- masajeándose la zona afectada por el golpe, reveló sus verdaderas intenciones el Illuminati.

Esta vez fue Carol quien abofeteó la nuca del multimillonario, sacándole un quejido lastimero.

-Te refieres al sujeto que vi en el parque? Geez…casi me dieron ganas de golpear a ese bastardo- mencionó el arquero a sus colegas, perdiendo de vista el temblor en los labios del tótem y la patada de advertencia que Jessica le dio a su pareja.

-Qué te hizo? – uniéndose a la plática, Medusalith inquirió.

-Trató de echarme cuando solamente hablaba con Jess- se excusó Clint, ganándose el bufido exasperado de la implicada.

-Tú no tratabas de hablar conmigo, Barton. Tú coqueteabas descaradamente mientras yo fingía escucharte con una sonrisa en mi cara- apática por los dichos del blondo, la británica complementó para gran diversión del castaño.

-Auch…en este mismo momento puedo ver cómo Hawkeye obtiene un corazón roto con simples palabras- incapaz de contener su lengua, Peter señaló lo sucedido sardónicamente.

El sentido arácnido del tótem estalló por un segundo, sin embargo este decidió ignorarlo y dejarse golpear en el brazo por una bofetada leve de la azabache, quien a pesar de querer reírse como él tenía que demostrar mayor nivel de madurez.

-Compórtate! – amonestó la mujer araña.

-Estúpidos privilegios de embarazada…- murmuró con apócrifo rencor, lo que le valió otro golpe que solo demostraba lo bien que ambos se llevaban en secreto ante los ojos ignorantes de todos los demás.

* * *

El pitido de la llamada indicando su fin puso en estado de alerta máxima a un Peter Parker que se hallaba firmando documentos en la oficina superior de _Parker Industries_. En un principio, oír el notable acento inglés de la mujer que amaba le hizo sonreír enormemente, no obstante la situación no duró mucho ya que ella le hizo saber que las contracciones habían empezado a afectarle en medio de una caminata que llevó a cabo para despejar su mente.

Cualquier empleado que segundos después de la llamada fue a solicitar algo a su jefe, se hallaron con una desolada oficina y una ventana abierta que permitía la entrada de una brisa primaveral que mecía los documentos desperdigados en el escritorio.

Peter, por su parte, se balanceaba a vertiginosas velocidades sobre las calles neoyorkinas con su traje rojo y azul, ignorando las bocinas de los vehículos que pasaban peligrosamente a su lado o los insultos denigrativos que algunas personas creyentes en JJJ le daban. La mente del vigilante tenía un único pensamiento, repitiéndose constantemente, manteniéndolo enfocado para evitar fallar una vez más.

La mera idea de sufrir una pérdida más nublaba su psique, creyendo que si algo así llevaba a suceder él finalmente bajaría los brazos y lloraría delante del mundo. Sus pupilas se dilataron con la gran dosis de adrenalina que el cuerpo mismo creaba, mostrándole junto al sentido arácnido de todos los obstáculos presentes en su campo de visión e incluso en las zonas periféricas para que no se retrasara por ningún motivo.

Spiderman había perdido la noción del tiempo que tardó en llegar hasta la puerta de un edificio cuya fachada era bastante simple como para mimetizarse con los establecimientos aledaños. La pantalla táctil, escondida bajo el holograma de un picaporte, recibió al menos tres veces los intentos del castaño por ingresar la contraseña necesaria pues había cometido errores al tratar de recordarlas cuando su mente solo tenía un pensamiento fijo.

Un blanco pasillo se develó tras abrir la puerta que separaba el interior de la edificación con el exterior urbano. Si él no mal recordaba, Jessica le había explicado que el umbral funcionaba como una especie de portal con base en tecnología alienígena que Carol Danvers implementó con su Alpha Flight, llevando directamente a una sala hospitalaria capaz de tratar a miles de especies existentes en la galaxia.

Sin embargo hubo algo en el silencioso ambiente de la recepción que hizo zumbar la cabeza del tótem, acercándose con premeditación hacia el único escritorio para solicitar atención, hallando tan solo algo que no deseaba. Un cadáver alienígena estaba en el suelo con sus extremidades llenas de ventosas y un enorme agujero en donde sus ojos deberían de haber estado, provocando en consecuencia una cuantiosa cantidad de sangre verde oscura que se esparcía más y más con cada segundo transcurrido.

-No…Por favor, dios…No esto…- llenándose de miedo por imaginar que algo le podría haber pasado a la mujer que amaba, Peter saltó por encima del escritorio para tratar de hallar un método de pasar a las salas de maternidad.

Solo muy pocas personas lo sabían, pero Spiderman de alguna agradecía las enseñanzas que tanto Ben Reilly como Otto Octavius le dieron mientras estaban con vida. Ambos difuntos sabían expresar un pensamiento distinto al del castaño cuando el momento lo necesitaba, siendo actualmente el preciso instante en que Peter respiró profundo para calmar su mente y evitar cometer errores.

-Maldita seas Carol Danvers…Maldita sea la hora en que le sugeriste a Jess que venga a este lugar…Juro que si algo le pasa tanto a ella como al bebé, te mataré…- incapaz de contener su creciente rabia, el arácnido logró sobre escribir los permisos de pasaje a las siguientes salas.

Con el menor deseo de perder más tiempo, los presurosos pasos se transformaron en un trote para finalmente mutar a un vertiginosa esprintada, llevando al límite su cuerpo con un único propósito. Una visión de túnel obtuvo la araña en su carrera, gruñendo peligrosamente e inundando sus orbes chocolates bajo la máscara con un flagrante odio por oler el metal de la sangre que algunos muertos desperdigados por los intrincados pasillos se mostraban a su paso.

-Aguanta Jess…voy en camino…no fallaré esta vez…Papá va en camino mi bebé…- queriendo evitar a toda costa la producción de pensamientos negativos, Spiderman murmuró entre dientes mientras sentía cómo su sentido arácnido se activaba con ahínco.

El pasillo por donde corría empezó a curvarse hacia la derecha, enseñando dos detalles interesantes para el vigilante de Queens. En la pared de la izquierda, una extensa hilera de hombres vestidos de blanco estaban arrodillados y temblando, mientras que en el lado opuesto más de tres decenas de Skrulls armados escupían amenazas y disparaban uno que otro rehén.

La visión de los alienígenas verdes potenció la ira que el tótem llevaba en su interior, ya que una y otra vez su traicionera mente trajo a la superficie los dolorosos recuerdos de cuando encontraron cautiva a Spiderwoman durante la invasión y las secuelas que estos le dejaron. Por ello mismo era que su temple se definió completamente mientras miraba a través de sus blancas lentes los asombrados rostros de los Skrulls que rápidamente le apuntaron con sus armas y jalaron de los gatillos.

Pulsos de energía fueron disparados en su dirección, obligando a la araña a saltar acrobáticamente hacia delante y asestarle un rodillazo en el rostro al primer ser verde, quitándole el arma con su mano derecha mientras que con la siniestra una línea de telaraña salía disparada directamente al quinto Skrull en la fila, tirándolo hacia él y consiguiendo que el torso de su cuarto colega fuese destruido.

Atrás dejó el Parker su lema de no matar. Ese día él no pensaba seguirlo al pie de la letra. No cuando las dos personas que más le importaban necesitaban de él. Hoy era el día en que Spiderman dejaría salir su lado animal y les enseñaría a todos que nadie tenía permitido lastimar a su familia.

Con esa idea en mente, el cañón del arma se colocó rápidamente bajo el mentón del segundo Skrull, eliminando su cabeza al instante para después ser pateado en el torso con el objetivo de derribar al alien que estaba detrás de ese, dejándolo inconsciente. Sin perder el tiempo, Peter continuó disparando bolas de telarañas hacia todos los extra terrestres posibles, desviando sus armas en el proceso, haciendo que se maten entre ellos y dejen a los rehenes en paz.

Los zumbidos en la cabeza del científico nunca cesaron, recibiendo constantes advertencias de decenas de rayos que pasaban rozando peligrosamente sus extremidades, lo que dañó varias zonas de su traje. Tan ensimismado estaba en su pelea contra tres Skrulls que disparaban frenéticamente, que apenas si pudo reaccionar el tótem cuando uno de los rehenes adoptó su forma real y encendió una cuchilla de plasma morado, realizando un superficial corte en su pecho pero recibiendo en la espalda varios trozos de metal como daño colateral por los tiros que seguían arrojándole.

-Está dando más batalla que la otra araña que despachamos hace unos minutos- uno de los Skrull mencionó entre los disparos de sus aliados.

Al escuchar eso, todo pensamiento racional de Peter Parker desapareció por completo, dejando paso a la araña. El depredador feroz que lloraba por la pérdida de quienes amaba y finalmente decidió que acabaría con todo lo que tuviese delante hasta que su visión se vuelva negra. Ya estaba cansado de perder todo lo que apreciaba y mantenía cuerdo, lo que le hacía reír genuinamente y permitía vivir día tras día.

Dando rienda suelta a la araña interior, Spiderman liberó un angustiante grito al mismo tiempo que sus muñecas expelían un par de aguijones óseos. El par de Skrulls que quisieron fulminarlo con sus rifles terminaron con sus cabezas perforadas, siendo alzados luego y colocados por delante del vigilante para usarlos como escudos de carne que después arrojó contra el numeroso grupo que intentaba rodearlo.

Pateando un rifle hacia la izquierda, Peter consiguió no solo que uno de los alienígenas asesinara a su compañero, sino que este mismo quedó con la guardia abierta para que el castaño hundiera su aguijón en el cuello antes de quitarlo rápidamente y disparar una telaraña de impacto a cinco atacantes más, atrapándolos por unos segundos antes de que sus inquietos secuaces se dieran cuenta que los disparos efectuados momentos atrás les terminaron por quitar la vida.

Tanto los pulsos de energía como las cuchillas de plasma continuaban queriendo hacer estragos en el tótem, quien poca importancia le daba a los cortes que su cuerpo recibía de forma superficial o al calor de los disparos que rozaban milimétricamente las extremidades. Bañado en sangre alienígena de pies a cabeza, Peter prosiguió con su indiscriminada matanza al mismo tiempo que su grito de dolor se volvía ronco y punzante, como un animal que fue herido gravemente.

Fueron varios los minutos que pasaron en el tiempo real cuando Peter recuperó un poco de su consciencia, hallándose de pie con su espalda encorvada y los aguijones sobresaliendo de sus antebrazos, goteando sangre Skrull. Decenas de cuerpos sin vida y con agujeros en diversas partes de sus fisionomías estaban desperdigados desde la curva del pasillo hasta lo que era la puerta a una sala, enseñando un mortal paisaje donde las blancas paredes del establecimiento lucían ahora varias tonalidades de verde.

Todo el cuerpo del Parker temblaba por el desgaste sobrehumano al que se expuso junto a la fatiga mental, dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas y dejando caer lentamente lágrimas de sus ojos por el dolor que sentía en su interior. El héroe sollozó entre los muertos, ignorando a los rehenes que salvó e intentaban llamar su atención. Nunca creyó que podía romperse, pero el oírles decir a los Skrulls lo que le hicieron a su pareja y madre de su hijo nonato terminó subyugándolo.

Su sentido arácnido nunca se activó luego de empezar a llorar, por lo que Peter nunca se percató de la puerta que estaba a su derecha se abrió y reveló una silueta femenina envuelta en una bata médica seguida de varias mujeres más que presentaban signos de embarazo. Solo un agudo grito de asombro despabiló al tótem, haciendo que vire su cabeza en dirección al origen de la exclamación y vea con sus propios ojos a la mujer que amaba con vida.

-Pe…Peter…? – musitó sin creer lo que veía, Jessica.

-Por favor…por favor no seas una ilusión…por favor, no estés muerta…- rogó con dolor el Parker, poniéndose de pie con dificultad e intentando alcanzarla.

Una fracción de segundo necesitó la antigua agente de HYDRA para reconocer los síntomas que aquejaban a su contraparte arácnida masculina, después de todo había sido su plan el fingir que los Skrulls lograron matarla con la finalidad de que la transportaran a una sala aislada y ayudar desde allí a las demás rehenes.

Logrando llegar hasta donde la inglesa estaba de pie, Spiderman quiso alzar los brazos para rozar el sudoroso rostro de ella, pero viendo que sus aguijones seguían expuestos y goteando sangre alienígena, tuvo que contentarse al dejar que ella fuese quien con sus delicadas manos acariciara el lado derecho de su cara, la cual había perdido parte de la máscara entre los ataques de sus enemigos.

-Todo fue un plan mío, Peter…Nada nos pasó a mí o al bebé…- deslizando su pulgar izquierdo para borrar el rastro de lágrimas, Spiderwoman sonrió suavemente y besó repetidas veces en los labios al hombre que tenía delante.

-El…el bebé? – luego de cerrar los ojos y tranquilizarse, el castaño pudo finalmente retraer sus aguijones y abrazar la cintura de la Drew, repitiendo luego lo último que ella le dijo.

Un Skrull de menor estatura se acercó hasta la pareja, sosteniendo entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas. Los ojos color chocolates parecían mirar fríamente al infante, si las ropas indicaban algo, pero un apretón en su hombro por parte de la ojiverde seguido de una tácita negación le hicieron comprender que era inofensivo.

-Srta. Drew, aquí está- enseñando una actitud más recatada que sus difuntos pares, el niño alzó el bulto hacia la británica, quien separándose un poco del tótem se hizo de lo entregado y llevó hasta su pecho.

-Mira, Peter…eres papá- a pesar de sonreír con lo dicho era notable como la mujer araña mostraba signos de cansancio, sin embargo eso no la detuvo de enseñar el rostro de un bebé curioso que arropaba sus pequeñas manitos en el calor de las mantas.

Soltando la cintura femenina, el temblor atacó nuevamente al cuerpo del Parker, quien apenas si pudo contener su semblante atónito por unos segundos antes de que mute a uno de total júbilo. Aproximando con muchísimo cuidado su dedo índice de la mano derecha, la cual descubrió de su roído guante, Peter vio embelesado el instante en que el niño se asió firmemente a este.

Soltó una risa él, descreyendo que por fin podía estar frente a su deseo más profundo. Unas pequeñas irises verdes reflejaban su feliz rostro, al igual que lo hacían los que una azabache poseía. Agachándose paulatinamente, el tótem depositó un delicado beso en la frente del recién nacido, para luego erguirse y repetir el mismo proceso en la madre primeriza.

-Gracias…muchas gracias…en serio, has cambiado mi vida…- hablaba entre fervientes muestras de amor el ex fotógrafo.

-Míralo, tiene tu nariz y tu cabello pero más claro- disfrutando del cariño que recibía, Jessica regresó su atención al recién nacido.

-Así como tus ojos y boca…realmente deberás buscar un palo muy largo para alejar a las futuras pretendientes cuando pasen algunos años- emulando el accionar de Spiderwoman, el tótem señaló lo que miraba y realizó una broma que divirtió incluso a más de un curioso.

* * *

Era innecesario el sentido arácnido de determinado vigilante para saber que algo malo estaba ocurriendo en el apartamento perteneciente a cierta heroína araña con raíces británicas, puesto que lo que él recordaba del ordenado lugar era actualmente la escena de un crimen fusionado con las secuelas de un DEFCON 1.

-Jess…? – llamó el ex fotógrafo, cerrando la ventana al entrar y quitándose la máscara junto a los guantes de su traje.

El calmo e inquietante ambiente fue perturbado por un agudo llanto infantil, generando un largo eco en las habitaciones del hogar. Inevitable resultó la formación de una sonrisa en el rostro masculino, la cual se expandió cuando seguido del llanto se oyó un quejido lleno de lamento por parte de la dueño del lugar.

-Peter…este bebé ha arruinado mi vida…- una cansina voz llegó hasta los oídos del vigilante.

Cruzando el umbral que separaba la habitación personal de la azabache con la sala principal, el científico y dueño de _Parker Industries_ se enfrentó a la deslucida imagen de la mujer que amaba. El cabello completamente convertido en una maraña descontrolada, marcas bajo los ojos que indicaban la falta de sueño, la ropa repleta de manchas de comida tanto infantil como adulta, todo esto sumado a un desordenado caos lleno de juguetes para niños y pañales sin usar.

-Te he dejado ocho horas con él, Jessica…- luchando por no reírse de la desgracia ajena, Peter optó por tratar de peinar con sus falanges la rebelde cabellera femenina en un principio, guiándola luego al sofá.

-Solía disfrutar de mi café diario…ver películas…o incluso dormir interminables horas…era glorioso- se lamentó la mujer araña, mirando al vacío durante unos segundos previo a desviar su atención a la espalda del castaño que marchaba en dirección al bebé.

-Venga, Gerry. Deja de llorar, mami quiere descansar. Qué ocurre? Acaso tienes hambre o necesitas un cambio de pañal? – empleando un tono conciliador, Peter alzó contra su pechó al ruidoso infante, meciéndolo de lado a lado mientras sus piernas parecían resentirse por algún motivo.

Los ojos verdes de la adulta solo seguían meticulosamente cada intercambio que realizaban padre e hijo, admirando la experiencia que mostraba el tótem para calmar al bebé de ambos con solo unas palabras y unos movimientos sutiles. Hacía que el arte de cambiar pañales fuese un mero juego ante su mirada, envidiándolo por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que el apartamento reemplazó el estruendoso llanto con un pacificador tarareo.

-Acércate, Jess- llamó en voz baja el hombre araña.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, la azabache obedeció el pedido, caminando sobre el suelo alfombrado con sus pies descalzos. El paso de las semanas le permitieron recuperar con asombrosa velocidad su reconocida figura atrayente, aunque le hubiese gustado mucho más el ejercitarse con esporádicas salidas a las calles neoyorkinas. Una cálida sensación en la mejilla izquierda la regresó a la realidad, descubriendo que Spiderman había hecho eso para que deje de mirar al vacío.

-Qué ocurre, Peter? – recostando su cabeza en el hombro derecho del subestimado héroe, la Drew cuestionó.

-Hazme un favor…- comenzó a decir el hombre luego de alzar nuevamente contra su pecho a Gerry.

-Quieres que te ayude en algo? – curiosa por lo que oía, la heroína formuló su duda.

-No. Quiero que te metas a ese baño, te duches, te cambies, llames a tus amigas y disfruta de una noche para ti sola. Yo me encargaré el resto del día con nuestro bebé de arreglar la casa- girando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, el Parker básicamente comandó al mismo tiempo que la empujaba con apenas fuerzas.

-Espera, qué? – deteniéndose bruscamente, lo que ocasionó un leve siseo al tótem por tener que frenar su andar, Jessica se volteó y miró fijamente a su pareja.

-No me mires así, sabes que lo digo en serio. Es claro que Gerry ha dado vuelta tu mundo y necesitas respirar un poco de aire fresco para no agobiarte- diciendo todo esto con una mueca amable, Peter tomó la pequeña y regordeta mano del bebé para que acariciara el rostro de su madre.

-Pero tú no tienes que trabajar? – sin creer lo que él hacía por ella, la Drew indagó, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo las caricias que su bebé le brindaba con una desdentada sonrisa.

-Jess…soy el dueño de mi empresa, y tú básicamente mi secretaria luego de que me pidieras un salvoconducto para no volverte loca durante los meses pasados- divertido con la pregunta, el tótem replicó lo más honesto posible.

Una infantil faneca realizó la implicada, golpeando por mero reflejo la pierna del vigilante ya que si lo hacía en los brazos como antes podría que su hijo empezara a llorar nuevamente. Miró extrañada el afligido rostro del castaño, pero lo relacionó inmediatamente con un posible golpe que recibió en el camino. Iba a cuestionarle por eso, pero el movimiento que Gerry hizo para tocarle la nariz le hizo olvidarse, acto que se completó cuando sintió que le besaban la frente con suavidad.

-Anda, relájate bajo el agua y luego sal un rato. Yo me encargaré de este pequeño e inquieto muchachito- dándole un beso otra vez en la frente a la fémina, el centro de la telaraña volvió a empujarla con cuidado, consiguiendo que entre al baño antes de cerrar la puerta.

Desde ese preciso momento, el tiempo transcurrió para todos los habitantes del apartamento. Donde la azabache se relajaba bajo el agua caliente y luego se vestía como le dijo su pareja para así llamar a sus amigas, el castaño por su lado se encargó de limpiar todo el hogar bajo la curiosa mirada del infante que se comunicaba con inentendibles sonidos llenos de felicidad cada vez que veía a su padre caminar por el techo para limpiar un inexplicable rastro de comida.

Cuando finalmente Jessica terminó sus preparativos, se dirigió a la sala donde estaban los dos hombres que la acompañaban durante el último tiempo, siendo sorprendida al ver que todo lucía reluciente e incluso había una deliciosa fragancia proveniente de su aromatizador anteriormente deteriorado.

Queriendo atrapar un gordo peluche, Gerry comenzó a balbucear más incoherencias a su padre, el cual se debatía en seguir mirando a su hijo o apreciar la radiante belleza emanada por la agente con poderes arácnidos que continuaba silenciada mientras veía sus alrededores.

-Mami se ve hermosa, no lo crees? – queriendo conseguir complicidad con el bebé, Spidey susurró lo suficientemente alto para que sea audible.

-_Sí, es verdad papi! Se ha ganado estos besos!_\- volvió a hablar el adulto, fingiendo una voz infantilmente aguda mientras movía los bracitos del bebé para realizar el ademán de lanzar las muestras de cariño.

Poco le duró mantener un semblante serio a la pobre madre, la cual tuvo que reír divertida ante las actitudes que los dos hombres, tanto adulto como niño, tenían para con ella. Sintiéndose con más ánimos, Jessica se acercó hasta la cuna para besar a su retoño, emulando luego el accionar en la mejilla del castaño.

-Gracias por las palabras- pronunció la azabache inglesa.

-Ya llamaste a las demás? – dejando que la heroína reclinara su cabeza en el hombre del vigilante, este cuestionó.

-Jennifer dijo que vendría con Carol y Patsy en cualquier momento- respondió Spiderwoman al mismo tiempo que el timbre del apartamento sonaba, como todo hubiese sido planificado.

Alzando una ceja ante el estridente sonido que perturbó la paz de Gerry, Peter alzó al pequeño para mecerlo suavemente y acercarlo hasta donde su madre estaba, permitiéndole que ella besara de nuevo al susodicho, percatándose que incluso tenía su corto cabello castaño limpio, lo que la llevó a hipotetizar que había sido bañado, hecho de confirmó con la mueca de suficiencia que este le brindó.

-Ve, te esperan…además creo que si me ven aquí, les daré un síncope fenomenal- musitó el científico para evitar que lo oyeran los visitantes, besando una vez más la frente de la mujer araña antes de verla asentir divertida y marcharse, no sin antes volver a realizarle un halago al bebé.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Jessica Drew tuvo dos sentimientos completamente contradictorios al ver a tres de sus amigas sonriéndole y listas para divertirse. La primera sensación era una total euforia por volver a disfrutar un poco de la libertad que su embarazo y post parto le negaron, no obstante la segunda emoción era una de sumo rechazo a querer ver el mundo exterior y optar por entrar de nuevo al apartamento para acurrucarse junto al Parker mientras veían dormir a Gerry.

-Todo bien, Jess? – la blonda del grupo cuestionó.

-Eh…? Sí, sí…Tan solo pensaba en mi bebé- tomada por sorpresa con la interrogante, la mujer araña inventó rápidamente una mentira.

-Ahora que lo dices…quién lo está cuidando? Una niñera? – Hellcat detuvo su andar, girándose para cuestionarle a la azabache.

-No, su padre- casi por instinto, Spiderwoman replicó con veracidad, haciendo que las otras dos mujeres que caminaban se detengan también.

-Su...su padre? El mismo hombre que te embarazó? El mismo que Clint vio? El mismo que tú te niegas a mostrarnos? – la licenciada realizó pregunta tras pregunta, invadiendo el espacio personal de la ojiverde británica.

-…Sí? – retrocediendo levemente, Jessica dio una afirmación bastante dubitativa, maldiciendo a Peter por ser el único en la pareja que tenía un sentido arácnido.

-Yo digo que regresemos y veamos cómo es! – mirando con determinación la ventana del apartamento desde la acera, Patsy declaró.

-Pues mala suerte, tanto él como Gerry iban a darse un baño debido a que yo no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo- recuperándose con prontitud, la arácnida inventó otra mentira para que nadie supiera la verdad.

-Te lo juro, Jess…un día de estos sabremos quién es el famoso hombre que consiguió lo que ningún otro pudo- señalándola con un acusador dedo índice derecho, Captain Marvel retomó su andar en dirección a un bar para que se divirtieran.

-Sí, sí…lo que digas- liberando un suspiro de alivio tanto mental como físicamente, murmuró la inglesa mientras veía a lo lejos el destino que sus amigas habían planeado visitar.

\- Por cierto, has oído las últimas noticias? – olvidándose de no poder cumplir con su objetivo de descubrir la identidad del padre de Gerry, Carol Danvers retomó la palabra.

-Las de ti con War Machine? – con sorna dijo Hellcat, valiéndole una mirada penetrante por parte de la rubia.

-No, esa no. Me refería a la de Spiderman, al parecer se convirtió en el hazmerreír de algunos luego de que Kamala y Miles contaran de su encuentro con Black Cat- comenzó a contar el chisme la Danvers, sin darse cuenta que había atraído toda la atención de cierta ojiverde.

Escuchar tan solo el principio generó un malestar en el interior de Jessica Drew, la cual al ir detrás de sus amigas pudo aprovechar para rechinar sus dientes y apretar con fuerza los puños, consiguiendo que sus nudillos se pongan de un color blanco enfermizo. Conocía perfectamente al castaño, sabía que no haría nada para lastimarla, aun así no pudo evitar que una pequeña parte de ella le susurrara que él tuvo una historia con la gata ladrona.

-Créeme, estar pendiente de un bebé durante semanas te aísla del mundo. Qué le pasó ahora al pobre Spidey? – conteniéndose para no ser sarcástica o tomar de los hombros a su amiga, Jessica indagó.

-Al parecer iba a detener el robo a una joyería efectuado por la ladrona, cuando logró alcanzarla esta optó por algo bastante peculiar como método de escape- quien habló esta vez fue la fémina de tez verde.

-De veras? Ahora qué hizo esa gata? – rogando en silencio que Peter no hubiese hecho lo que temía ya que de lo contrario lo alejaría de Gerry por el resto de su vida, la mujer araña ahondó en el chiste.

-Le propuso casamiento con uno de los anillos que robó, e incluso se puso de rodillas! Según los niños, la araña se paralizó por unos minutos antes de rechazarla con vehemencia, lo que le valió luego que Black Cat le rasguñara con esas endemoniadas garras que tiene en las pantorrillas antes de huir- esbozando una mueca de pura diversión por lo que relataba, la antigua Miss Marvel terminó su chisme.

El cerebro de la mujer araña perdió la función de raciocinio por un largo minuto, dejando que sus amigas continuaran caminando sin darse cuenta que ella se quedaba atrás. Una y otra vez lo que Carol dijo se repetía en su mente, desmenuzando cada palabra hasta el más recóndito significado, hallando muchísimas respuestas al comportamiento que el castaño tuvo desde que regresó a su apartamento. Según la rubia, el tótem había sido herido, y ella lo había visto caminar con dificultad así como sisear de dolor cuando lo pateó, por lo que rápidamente supo que sus heridas estaban aún frescas cuando estuvieron juntos.

Lo otro que no podía dejar pasar por alto la británica fue el hecho de que alguien le propusiera casamiento a quien era el padre de su bebé. Obviamente ella lo había rechazado bastantes veces durante los primeros meses de embarazo hasta que dejó de insistir y se conformó con saber que podía estar a su lado, pero el escuchar que la gata ladrona quiso usar los sentimientos del castaño en su contra la llenó de puro odio y envidia. Recién allí la Drew se percató de que no soportaba la idea de que alguien se acercara al Parker con intenciones románticas a menos que se tratara de ella.

Nunca supo en qué momento sus piernas se movieron con autonomía propia, pero era bastante claro que Spiderwoman estaba yendo de regreso a su casa con un fijo objetivo que cumplir ya que no tenía el deseo de que algo o alguien viniera a destruir la felicidad que consiguió con la compañía de su contraparte masculina y el fruto del amor entre ambos.

* * *

Vendando las finas pero profundas heridas en cada una de sus piernas, Peter maldecía entre dientes por haberse paralizado en un momento crucial e ignorar su sentido arácnido cuando pudo evitar todo. Había hecho dormir al bebé luego de jugar con él un buen tiempo, para posteriormente aprovechar el desocupado baño y ducharse. Limpio y con su cabello aun goteando algo de agua, el tótem trató sus extremidades inferiores mientras vestía únicamente su ropa interior y una toalla le rodeaba el cuello.

Tan ensimismado en su tarea se hallaba él, que apenas reaccionó cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y cerró con apuro. Alzando la mirada chocolate, él observó curioso cómo la madre primeriza lucía entre furiosa y decidida al atraparlo in fraganti, lo cual le preocupó un poco pero se relajó al percibir cero advertencia por parte de su precognición.

-Hey…- en voz baja habló el castaño.

Silencio fue la respuesta que recibió a cambio en un principio antes de que la azabache se cruzara de brazos.

-Qué te pasó? – cuestionó la fémina.

-Ehm…tuve un accidente la verdad- renuente a relatar el vergonzoso momento que padeció, dijo Spiderman.

-Un accidente llamado Black Cat? – sin cambiar su postura, interrogó nuevamente ella.

Soltando un gemido de cansancio, Peter se puso de pie aguantando el dolor e imaginándose el típico escenario que le fue recurrente con sus antiguas y fallidas relaciones. Le entristecía el recordar perfectamente lo que ocurría en situaciones similares, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a vestirse sin mirar por un segundo a los ojos de la mujer que amaba y le dio el mejor regalo del mundo.

-Sé que no me creerás, pero ella me propuso casamiento para despistarme de un robo que llevó a cabo, la rechacé y me hirió en consecuencia- acomodándose la parte superior de su vestimenta, respondió Peter, ya repasando en su mente lo gritos que recibiría como lo hizo antes en su vida.

Primero la heroína no entendió lo que estaba haciendo el hombre, pero luego reconoció su actitud pesimista y lo leyó como un libro abierto, apresurándose por relajar su postura y tomarle la mano con gran fuerza.

-Qué piensas que haces, Peter? – deseando detenerlo, la mujer araña hizo su pregunta.

-Ahorrarme el hecho de que me grites y me eches de aquí- mirándola por encima de su hombro siniestro, contestó él.

-Por qué lo haría? Acaso me mentiste? – asegurándose de no soltar en ningún momento la extremidad del tótem, volvió a hablar la Drew.

-No- fue toda la respuesta que dio Peter.

-Acaso la amas? – otra vez interpeló la heroína.

-No- emulando su primera respuesta, parló el centro de la telaraña.

-Acaso deseas irte de aquí? – queriendo escuchar lo que él en verdad deseaba, la agente inquirió al mismo tiempo que jalaba del brazo y hacia que el hombre la mirara a la cara.

-No- hallando más simpleza en las respuestas monosílabas, el Parker habló mientras miraba a los profundos orbes verdes de la dama.

-Quieres casarte conmigo Peter Parker? – preguntó la superheroína de forma inesperada.

Los ojos del castaño se agrandaron levemente, así como su boca se abrió pero no dejó salir sonido alguno. No creía lo que escuchó, alegando mentalmente que tal vez todo era una treta de Mysterio y ni siquiera había regresado a casa aún. No obstante, esa hipótesis fue rechazada cuando Jessica colocó su cálida mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha del vigilante de Queens.

-Peter…quieres casarte conmigo? – no soportando la idea de que le quiten al hombre que le regaló lo mejor que pudo crear, Spiderwoman se le propuso a su contraparte masculina.

-S…s…sí, quiero- trastabillando con las palabras, consiguió replicar el hombre.

Sintiendo como una pesada carga le era quitada de su espalda, Jessica se permitió emitir un chillido de alegría antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Peter y saltar para que él la atrape contra su cuerpo. Guardaron silencio un segundo, girando sus cabezas en dirección a la cuna, asegurándose de que Gerald "Gerry" Drew siguiera durmiendo, para luego volver a mirarse fijamente antes de compartir un casto beso.

-Pensé que no querías saber nada con el matrimonio…- caminando hasta el sofá sin soltar a su pareja, Spiderman tomó asiento y susurró.

-No quería antes, pero algo me hizo dar cuenta que si no me apuraba…bueno, no quiero ni pensar en ello- jugueteando con algunos mechos castaño en la parte posterior de la cabeza del vigilante, la fémina replicó.

-Oye…- tras oír la confesión de la azabache, una trepidante mueca burlona se dibujó en el rostro masculino.

-Algo me dice que no me va a gustar lo que dirás- reconociendo la lúdica sonrisa en el hombre al que le propuso matrimonio, comentó rendida la heroína, disfrutando de la posición compartida y las caricias en su espalda baja.

-No habrás estado, por alguna remota casualidad, celosa de Black Cat y su propuesta de casamiento? – queriendo vengarse de todas las veces que Jessica le recordaba el incidente con Hawkeye, Peter apretó su abrazo y musitó en el oído derecho de la dama.

-Ya quisieras, Parker…ya quisieras…- alzando el mentón para creerse superior, Spiderwoman respondió sin darse cuenta que expuso su pálido cuello a un atrevido científico que no perdió su oportunidad.

-Te recuerdo que ese será tu nuevo apellido también…Sra. Parker- se mofó por última vez el arácnido, para posteriormente girar su cuerpo y apresar a la heroína entre su pecho y los almohadones del sofá, besándola con fervor mientras ella reír y disfrutaba.

* * *

**_Bueno…aquí doy fin a otro one-shot más de mi colección._**

**_Qué les pareció?_**

**_Se esperaban una trama así?_**

**_Dio gracia que Peter supiera qué hacer durante todo el periodo de embarazo mientras Jessica no?_**

**_Clint se merecía que lo golpeen?_**

**_Felicia se merecía que la golpeen?_**

**_Sorprendió la actitud de Spidey cuando creyó que tanto la mujer que amaba y el bebé que esperaban murieron a manos de los Skrulls?_**

**_La gente se enterará algún día que el pequeño Gerry es hijo de Peter?_**

**_POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS RESPUESTAS, OPINIONES, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS!_**

**_ES LA ÚNICA FORMA QUE TENGO PARA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN Y MEJORAR!_**

**_Saludos!_**


End file.
